


A Dragon Remembers

by LakethLon (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/M, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LakethLon
Summary: A pang of envy would always be there, but that was overshadowed by the joy she see in one of her children be bonded by his chosen rider. Blessed and permitted by his mother, Viserion has chosen his rider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire, however I am a fan.

 

* * *

Upon returning to Meeren from her captivity by the Dothraki Khals, she heard on how her Hand was able to free her dragons. She did not really mind that feat until Daenerys' ships were bombarded by the fleet of Euron Greyjoy. Her allied Ironborn Siblings – though skilled and talented - were overpowered by the experience and boldness their uncle had. She needed someone who had experienced winning a battle over water – someone who had also experienced victory through fire – great fire.

At one of her council, Varys, the Spider had brought on the Battle on Blackwater that her Hand had led against the army of Stannis Baratheon. Thus amidst discussing battle tactics, Daenerys had asked Tyrion, "Who did you freed first?"

"Excuse me, Your Grace, to whom are you referring to?"

"Was it Rhaegal or Viserion?"

Tyrion's response was to look at Varys, then to Missandei and to Grey Worm. All of them remembered the tarried look the Hand has when he went out from the pit.

Varys spoke, "The one with cream and gold –"

"Viserion." Daenerys quickly grabbed Tyrion's hand and walk from the building they were in.

"Your Grace, may I know what-"

"VISERION!"

A dragon with cream and gold colored scales and red-orange wings came like an army of hundred cavalry men swept through over Daenerys and Tyrion.

Footsteps were heard after. "Khaleesi, surely you are not - "

"Ride him, Tyrion."

For all the times Tyrion had been instructed by a king or a queen he had never felt fear on obeying any command until at that time. The breath of the dragon caused him to feel warmer but it was not enough to overcome the coldness from a drainage of blood surging away from his head.

"Your Grace, I only went to your child once. Surely we needed the time to – to get to know one another."

Daenerys was baffled on the audacity her Hand had to disobey her command, but realized the wisdom of it. She went nearer to Viserion and spoke to his ear in High Valyrian.

Tyrion could not fully understand what they were speaking, but Missandei did. She went nearer to Tyrion and translated what Daenerys spoke – lip reading her queen. "My child, you know how much I love you. But we know that I had already chosen Drogo to be my mount and he had already chosen me as his rider. I have come to give you a gift, if you want, your rider."

Viserion puffed heavy smoke in his nose. And nudged Daenerys to nuzzle him. Both of them looked at Tyrion.

"They wait you." Missandei spoke.

Tyrion could not believe what was going to happen to him.

"He remembers you, Tyrion. Come, put your hand over him."

Tyrion offered his right hand. "Trust him." _Fear him not,_ was the hidden message he received from the stare of his queen. Tyrion calmed his nerves. "Viserion, my name is Tyrion. I- " He honestly do not know how to go further. "It would be a great honor if you choose me to be your rider."

Viserion's head turned from his mother to the person beside her. He looked upon the offered hand of Tyrion. He sniffed the hand of Tyrion. And for the very first time, Viserion allowed another person to pet him beside his mother.

Tyrion was amazed and so thus the rest of Daenerys' Council that came to see the bonding.

Viserion lowered himself.

Tyrion quickly glanced at Daenerys for permission. After given such, Tyrion slowly climbed over and once settled spoke the word he has heard his queen spoke to her children lovingly, "Soves!"

Thus begin the relationship of Viserion and his rider. Blessed by Daenerys, Tyrion was able to bring Viserion wherever he could bring him. Though not as far as the North, Viserion would accompany his rider to places Tyrion wanted to inspect for Daenerys' domain. A pang of envy would always be there, but that was overshadowed by the joy she see in one of her children be bonded by his chosen rider.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Please comment. Your review, your critique is greatly appreciated. Have an awesome day – and may you have form a relationship greater than dragons and their riders.


End file.
